Toda una vida
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Minerva McGonagall fue una vez una chica que vibraba como un lirio de agua, que se reía como un colibrí y que se dejaba besar entre manzanos. Pero el destino fue más fuerte que el amor. Porque, a veces, el amor no es suficiente.


**[Toda una vida]**

 **1\. Encrucijada**

Dejó que su mirada vagase por la lluvia que caía en la oscuridad. Escuchaba los bufidos de los animales en el granero y los truenos acercarse desde el pueblo. Un rayo iluminó el campo, destacando los perfiles del maizal y los dos espantapájaros que había construido con sus hermanos un par de años atrás.

" _Quiero que te cases conmigo"_

Sus palabras resonaban con fuerza, acallando el rugido de la tormenta. Aún sentía su corazón retumbar con ímpetu, sus manos temblar con nerviosismo al coger el anillo, su aliento vibrar con histerismo al mirarle a los ojos. Le amaba. Más de lo que había amado jamás a nadie. Sufría cada vez que tenía que alejarse de él para ir a Hogwarts y volvía a la vida cuando se reencontraban en verano. El trigo era más flexible y silbaba más fuerte si él estaba cerca, el sol brillaba más alto y su corazón cantaba si él le daba la mano. Cuando la besaba, con aquel gesto casto, sentía su estómago desinhibirse, y casi notaba la magia chisporrotear en sus dedos. Dougal era con lo que soñaba… Pero sus sueños no se resumían a él.

Ella tenía otra vida. Era la mejor bruja de su promoción. Había recibido ofertas de trabajo del mismísimo Ministro de Magia y su futuro se planteaba inigualable. Y renunciaría a todo, por Merlín, ¡lo haría! Si no hubiese vivido la infelicidad de su madre al hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó el pelo debajo de la cofia de noche. Miró su mano, donde el anillo, sencillo pero precioso, lanzaba destellos irisados que le arrancaban jadeos de emoción. Había dicho que sí casi sin planteárselo. Su lado más loco, ese que bailaba con el vestido empapado bajo la lluvia, arrastrando entre carcajadas a Dougal hacia los charcos, el que discutía con él sobre la vida, peleándose como dos dementes, y luego le robaba besos entre los manzanos; aquel que soñaba con mundos de colores mirando las estrellas, se había impuesto a la racionalidad y había contestado antes si quiera de saber la pregunta. Dougal la había besado como nunca antes, dejando de lado el decoro, atrayéndola hasta él con fuerza y profundizando en su boca hasta hacerla jadear. Pero, después de toda la tarde y parte de la noche haciendo planes, soñando con un futuro juntos, llegó el momento de poner los pies en el suelo, un suelo embarrado y aterido de suciedad. Cuando la dejó en su casa todo se nubló. El miedo impulsó una arcada de confusión desde su estómago y un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Se había sentado a la mesa para cenar con sus padres y sus hermanos y vio, como cada día, la mirada amorosa de su madre hacia su padre mezclada con la tristeza inocua y eterna que escondían sus ojos. Ella no podía reducirse a aquello. El amor, le había enseñado la vida, no es suficiente. Las mujeres no tienen derecho a dejar crecer su alma, a tener intereses propios, y las brujas no hacía mucho iban a la hoguera. Tendría que renunciar a todo para encerrarse en la granja que heredaría Dougal y limitarse a ser mujer y madre. No más magia.

Y no podía. Dios Santo, no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar de lado su vida por él, igual que no podía pedirle a él que dejase la suya por ella. Ni si quiera sabía que era una bruja y no podría soportar la mirada de decepción y desconfianza que él adoptaría, la misma que adoptó su padre cuando se enteró. A veces, cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pensaba que sería capaz de renunciar a todo por él. Que la vida no tenía sentido si no estaban juntos. Pero ahora, ahora que la realidad estaba tan cerca, que el viento con olor a estiércol se colaba por su ventana, que escuchaba a su padre rezar a través de la pared, sabiendo que su madre estaría en silencio, siempre a su lado, maldiciéndole por aquello, se daba cuenta de lo incapaz que era de caer en lo mismo. Y que Morgana la perdonase por ello.

Se fue a la cama con el corazón destrozado, sintiendo que sería más fácil morir que tomar aquella decisión. Maldiciéndose por haber dicho que sí de aquel modo tan precipitado. Porque si había algo que le dolía más que su propio dolor, era saber que él sufriría por aquello. Y se preguntaba por qué no había pensado en esto antes, por qué no se había alejado hasta ahora, que era tan tarde. Y volvió a maldecirse, por dejarse llevar como una estúpida. Por no llevar el lado responsable de su vida, ese que la obligaba a estudiar hasta las tantas o la encerraba en la biblioteca durante días, hasta Dougal, y haberle dejado antes de llegar aquí, al destrozarse mutuamente, o, mejor dicho, al destrozarlos a ambos.

La noche pasó como el sonido torturante de una uña sobre pizarra, haciéndola llorar y gruñir de rabia, levantarse y caminar, volver a tumbarse y mirar al techo. Se sentía egoísta por renunciar a él y estúpida por no hacerlo. Se preguntaba si habría alguna forma de estar segura y se respondía mordiéndose los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar.

Cuando la luz de la luna se resquebrajó con el amanecer, se puso el vestido que había llevado la tarde anterior y se quitó la cofia. La decisión estaba tomada y no merecía la pena esperar. Con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas caminó hasta la granja de Dougal y, llevándose las manos a la boca, simuló el piar de una golondrina. Dougal se asomó al poco por la ventana alta de su habitación, con la camiseta interior y todo despeinado, y ella pensó que no sería capaz. Que daría su vida entera por verle así cada mañana a su lado. Con un gesto de la mano le pidió que esperase un segundo y ella sollozó angustiada, deseando que todo acabase cuanto antes.

Cuando su cabello trigueño apareció detrás de la puerta mosquitera, colocándose la camisa por dentro de los pantalones, y sonrió de aquel modo que le quitaba la respiración, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y correr lejos. Pero él la conocía, cómo no iba a hacerlo si llevaban juntos toda la vida, y en cuanto le vio las ojeras y el rostro angustiado cambió la sonrisa por una mirada seria y se acercó a ella con lentitud.

—Minerva… ¿Qué pasa?

Cerró los ojos y con el sonido de un cristal roto su mente gritó que no lo hiciese. Que no tuviese la cobardía de llorar en ese momento, quitándose de encima la culpa. Que no le torturase más, poniéndolo aún más difícil. Dougal se adelantó y le atrapó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle. Era un poco más alto que ella, lo suficiente para someterla cuando peleaban en el río, o para besarla en la nariz cuando ella empezaba a barbotear de cosas sin sentido. Notó sus manos callosas, ásperas de usar la azada y remover la tierra, y recordó que aquello no podía ser lo único que la vida le deparase. Carraspeó y se apartó de él con un gesto mínimo, pero distante.

—No puedo hacerlo, Dougal…—susurró, notando su voz débil, incapaz de convencer a nadie, ni si quiera a sí misma.

El chico, con el pelo haciéndole hondas, removido por la brisa de primera hora, frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca.

—¿Por qué?

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener el nudo de angustia en su garganta.

—Porque… no podría hacerte feliz.

Dougal sonrió de medio lado, soltando un pequeño bufido de alivio.

—Minerva, si tú no puedes hacerme feliz, ¿quién puede hacerlo?—preguntó acercándose de nuevo a ella, intentando agarrarla del brazo.

—Lo digo en serio—exclamó, afianzándose sobre sí misma, atreviéndose a mirarle—Estaré toda la vida hablando de horizontes que no alcanzan a verse más allá de la granja de los Thomas, mirando el cielo y deseando que sea más azul, más brillante, más nublado… siempre querré más. Seré… insaciable. No puedo estar contigo sabiendo que nunca será suficiente—dijo con rapidez, sin estar segura de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Yo no soy suficiente para ti?—Escuchó su voz, agrietada y dolida, y le miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que se perdían hablando de sus tierras, que fantaseaban con el momento en que estuviesen juntos. Esos ojos jóvenes, casi infantiles, que nunca perdían el brillo pícaro y las ansias de vivir, ahora estaban apagados. Y entonces lo vio. Vio cómo la esperanza se rompía y se resquebrajaba, volviéndose arena. Y sintió que su corazón se rompía con ella, que se marchitaba. Tuvo ganas de abalanzarse hacia él y decirle que todo era mentira, que le amaba, que le amaba más que a la magia y a la vida, que sería capaz de dejarlo todo por él. Pero también se quería a sí misma, demasiado quizá.

—Eres más que suficiente, Dougal—masculló con voz temblorosa—. Mucho más. Pero esto no lo es—gimió levantando las manos hacia su alrededor—. Y no sería feliz viendo cómo te destruyo.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—gruñó—. No lo entiendo. Ayer estaba todo perfecto. Vibrabas como los lirios de agua cuando hablábamos de pintar la casa de azul. Te reías de esa forma que tanto me gusta cuando te hablaba de plantar un huerto de fresas. Y hoy me hablas de horizontes, de cielos nublados y brillantes, ¿y me dices que no serás feliz porque yo tampoco lo seré?—Dio una patada a una piedra y se apoyó en la verja de madera que delimitaba el camino de los campos. Se quedó así, en silencio, observando al trigo moverse como una marea verde—¿Por qué no me dejas a mí decidir si voy o no a ser feliz?

Se quedó allí, plantada de pie, rabiando por dentro por no poder ser totalmente sincera con él.

—Escúchame, Minerva—dijo con voz suave, sin mirarla—. Llevo desde los trece años soñando contigo. Sólo sonrió de verdad en verano, cuando te veo aparecer brincando por la loma. Me fascina tu forma de pensar y de hablar. La manera que tienes de llevar siempre la contraria y cómo se arruga tu nariz cuando discutes—Se giró, apoyado aun en la valla, con el sol deslumbrando a sus espaldas—. Yo sé qué es lo que quiero. Y sé qué me haría feliz. Pensaba que tú también lo sabías, pero siempre tienes toda esa cantidad de ideas y pensamientos brincándote de un lado para otro—Sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Esta tarde iba a anunciar nuestro compromiso en el tablón del ayuntamiento. Si me quieres y quieres hacerme feliz, ve allí después de la una.

Con la mandíbula temblando y las manos débiles, como un pequeño colibrí apagado y triste, le observó caminar tranquilo, traspasar la puerta de madera y luego la mosquitera, sin mirar atrás, sin entender nada. Sin querer creerla.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Se remangó el vestido amarillo y dio zancadas largas, que sonaban con dureza en la tierra seca. Quería echar a volar y desaparecer de allí. Porque quizá no le quería lo suficiente, quizá… no quería hacerle feliz. Quizá era egoísta y se arrepentiría toda su vida de aquello. Pero los campos arados ya comenzaban a ahogarla y las vacas que pastaban y levantaban la cabeza al verla pasar se desdibujaban planas y sin sentido a su alrededor. Las lágrimas comenzaron salir de sus ojos en una cascada de afirmación, de decisión. Entró a su casa, sin dejar de correr, sobresaltando a sus padres y hermanos, que desayunaban tranquilos en la cocina, y subió a su habitación. Sin detenerse un segundo abrió el baúl y empezó a meter toda su ropa y sus libros. Su madre apareció en el alfeizar de la puerta, con cara de preocupación, y la observó en silencio mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar. Casi todo el armario había desaparecido dentro del diminuto baúl y los libros parecían encogerse para caber mejor.

Sin decir nada, la mujer se colocó a su lado y, con la tranquilidad que parecía dominarla, recorrer sus finas manos y la suavidad de la piel de su cuello, comenzó a doblar la ropa en silencio, ayudándola a empaquetar. Minerva no podía dejar de llorar y los sollozos la sacudían con cruenta fiereza, pero sentir a su lado a su madre, con ese olor a hierbabuena que siempre la rodeaba, fue actuando como un calmante para ella. Ambas, codo con codo, trabajaron para que todo tuviese su lugar y, cuando ya no quedaba nada, la mujer sonrió y cerró el baúl.

—Me voy, madre—susurró Minerva, tragando saliva.

—Lo sé—respondió la mujer sin abandonar la sonrisa.

—Dougal quería casarse conmigo y yo…

La señora McGonagall colocó una mano en su barbilla, levantándosela. Era más bajita que su hija, que había heredado la estatura de su padre, pero aun así parecía enorme a su lado. Y Minerva vio, por primera vez, la tranquilidad que la tristeza de sus ojos siempre escondía.

—Te prepararé unos sándwiches y le diré a tu padre que te lleve a la estación cuando vaya al pueblo a comprar velas y aceite—La observó en silencio, escarbando con el orgullo y la nostalgia en sus ojos, y luego sonrió, con tristeza—. Eres una mujer muy fuerte, Minerva—Y, levantando la cabeza, la besó en la frente.

Minerva observó a su madre salir, con el viejo delantal flotando sobre su falda, como una muda declaración de lo que la vida había esperado de ella siempre, alejada de cualquier resquicio de magia existente en su interior. Y un calor tranquilizador se expandió por su pecho, apaciguándola, haciendo que el dolor latiese profundo en un pequeño hueco oscuro que se había abierto en su corazón, pero menos desesperado y dudoso por la decisión que había tomado.

Minerva McGonagall _sabía_ que estaba renunciando a una vida sencilla llena de amor, flores y risas. _Sabía_ que Dougal era lo que siempre había soñado, pero a la vez, escuchando a su madre abrir la puerta trasera para ir a recoger las patatas del huerto, llamando a sus hermanos a gritos, _sabía_ que en su futuro no había espacio para rezos, hijos ni delantales. Minerva McGonagall _sabía_ que para ella, en ese mundo oculto donde brillaba con luz propia, nada sería tan sencillo, pero todo sería más a su medida.

Y por eso cogió su baúl y se marchó para siempre, _sabiendo_ que estaría toda una vida cargando con esa decisión.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí vengo con esta pequeña historia sobre la vida de McGonagall (si alguno no ha leído el resumen que JK hace de su vida que lo haga, de verdad, esta mujer no se cansaba de dar amargura a la vida de sus pjs). Creo que es un personaje demasiado triste y con una vida personal demasiado injusta como para relegarla a la sencilla posición de profesora. Y creo que la decisión que tomó de abandonar al amor de su vida por su propia carrera es algo que no tuvo que ser sencillo. Una mujer de armas tomar, desde luego. Y que nunca pudo llegar a ser feliz, al menos durante mucho tiempo, y que terminó resignándose—creo que tomase la decisión que tomase no lo habría sido—._

 _Se supone que esto tiene más capítulos. Dos más, exactamente. Pero llevo 3 años para ver si me da la inspiración y no parece con ganas, así que de momento diremos que es un momento de los tantos que ha habido dentro de una de las tantas vidas que el universo de HP contiene._

 _Pero no me regañéis. Lo tenía escrito hace años, así que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo que podría usar en CYNQN escribiendo otras cosas. Es más, espero poder publicar el cap. 18 cuanto antes para que dejéis de odiarme durante un tiempo._

 _Sin más, besos de colibrí triste para todos._

 _Ilisia Brongar._


End file.
